In many instances, entry of data, referred to herein as data points, into data records requires validation to insure the correctness and accuracy of such data. Such is especially the case in those instances in which data is manually entered into a data record because manual entry is prone to oversights and typographical errors. In other instances the data entrant may be entering, either with or without knowledge, inaccurate data. However, manual validation of the data, in which the data entrant or the source of the data is queried as to the validity of the data is neither practical, efficient in terms of time exhausted nor assures that the data is, in fact, valid.
In further instances, in which the data may change over time, the data not only requires validation at the data entry phase, but also requires validation over time to insure the continual validity of the data points within a data record.
Therefore, a need exists to validate or otherwise authenticate data points within a data record. The desired systems, apparatus, methods and the like should not only validate, i.e., insure the existence and accuracy/correctness, of data points at the data entry level (i.e., at the inception of the data record) but also provide for continual data point validation/authentication over time so as to insure that as data points may change over time, the new/updated data points are validated/authenticated. Moreover, in the event that data points are determined to be invalid, a need exists to automatically identify/determine valid data points without requiring input from the data entrant and/or the entity associated with the data point.